


Slytherin Prince

by IronBoom



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Slytherin Harry
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-01-15
Updated: 2017-12-26
Packaged: 2018-05-14 04:39:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 7
Words: 5,681
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5729824
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/IronBoom/pseuds/IronBoom
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Harry Potter, The-Boy-Who-Lived, was sorted into Gryffindor. But what if he hadn’t? What if he was sorted into the one house no one thought he’d be in?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This work is also available at Inkitt.com under the same title by IronBoom. It is also entered into a contest, so if you like it then it would be appreciated if you could go and vote for it. The deadline for votes is midnight on the 27, and I will let everyone know how the contest turns out.

Disclaimer: I don’t own any of these movies or characters. I only own this plot and I don’t gain anything but experience, favorites and followers with it.

Summary: Harry Potter, The-Boy-Who-Lived, was sorted into Gryffindor. But what if he hadn’t? What if he was sorted into the one house no one thought he’d be in? 

Chapter One

Harry Potter was the only child of Lily and James Potter, both of whom died a year and a half after Harry was born. At that time, Harry witnessed the murder of his mother and father, both of whom died trying to protect their son. The man who murdered them was called The Dark Lord, or Lord Voldemort, and he attempted to kill the only surviving member of the Potter family. The killing spell, Avada Kedavra, was one that he had previously used successfully several times. Yet this time it backfired, killing Voldemort and leaving Harry Potter, The-Boy-Who-Lived, with a lightening bolt curse scar on his forehead and forever an orphan.

Within that very night, Harry was taken from the ruins of his home to live with his relatives. His mother’s sister Petunia and her husband and son, Vernon and Dudley; all of whom hated the very thing that made Harry special, Magic. Harry’s Aunt grew up as a muggle, a non-magical human, and had grown to resent her sister for the magic she had and Petunia would never get. Yet, as the only living relative of Harry, she was the only one able to care for him. So he was left with a letter of explanation on her doorstep to be found the next morning; and so for the next eleven years he grew in the care of the muggle family.

Throughout the years strange things happened around Harry, things his Aunt knew were magic. Each time something magical happened around Harry or if he said or did something strange, he was punished. He quickly learned that questions and anything strange from him were the two things that the Dursley’s hated the most. He quickly became as independent as he could, finishing chores and projects before disappearing until the next meal.

Then one day when he was sent to retrieve the mail, and he found a letter addressed to him and managed to slip under his cupboard door unnoticed before returning to the kitchen. Later that day, after they had returned from Dudley’s birthday zoo trip and he was thrown into his cupboard as punishment, he read the letter. His eyes widening as he read that he was to attend Hogwarts, a school for witches and wizards, and he began prepared for the day he left in great anticipation. 

Over the course of the next few weeks he had managed to write Professor McGonagall for directions to Diagon Alley, the key to his Gringotts vault and how to arrive at the school via the Platform 9 3/4 at King’s Cross station. All of which he made sure to hide lest the Dursley’s found the letter. That weekend Harry managed to slip out of the house after breakfast and from there he made his way to Diagon Alley to collect his school supplies. At the end of his trip Harry rented a room at the Leaky Cauldron for his stuff and for care to be provided for his new owl, Hedwig. He took two of the course books back with him and managed to hide them in the backyard shed that no one but him went into. Then Harry made a plan to sneak out the night before he was due to leave to pick everything up. So during the next few weeks Harry returned to the Leaky Cauldron to exchanged books he had read with ones that he hadn’t until he had finished all of the books he had bought.

It was September 1st and Harry was finally on his way to Hogwarts. He had arrived at the Leaky Cauldron so early that it was still pitch black outside and quickly changed into his robes. He let Hedwig out with orders to go to Hogwarts, and that he would see her there. Harry passed Tom the bartender with a short nod and a smile as he dragged his trunk and empty owl cage out of the pub. Harry managed to catch a cab to the train station, paying with money that he’d had exchanged at Gringotts. He arrived on the platform just as the train pulled in and immediately he climbed on board and was asleep within minutes.

Harry woke as someone entered his compartment, but feigned sleep so as not to have to deal with the intruders. Eventually he managed to slip back into sleep, the quiet murmurs of the strangers fading into the background. 

The train pulls to a stop, waking Harry, who briefly glanced outside into the dark foggy night. Ignoring the other students as best as possible, Harry made his way off the train to the group of first years who were huddled against the cold. 

The light of a lantern bounced through the fog before a giant man appeared and called for all of the first years to follow him . The giant introduced himself as Hagrid, Hogwarts gamekeeper, before leading them all to the lake we are several boats waited. With some trepidation Harry and three other boys climbed into a boat under Hagrid's watchful eyes.

Harry introduced himself to the boys, and smiled when they returned the favor. the boy with slicked back blonde hair was called Draco Malfoy, and his two friends were Vincent Crabbe and Gregory Goyle.

When the boats jerk and set sail at Hagrid's call harry tried not to panic. After a moment Harry watched in wonder as the boats moved smoothly across the lake. They floated through a wall of hanging vines, which parted to reveal the majestic Castle before them. Harry let out a gasp and blushed slightly before he realized he wasn't the only one in awe of the sight. 

With a jolt he realized that they were at the shore and everyone was getting out of the boats. Harry rushed to follow, falling in beside Draco as they made their way to the castle. Hagrid knocked once on the front door and handed them over to the stern looking woman who answered. she introduced herself as Professor McGonagall for leading them to a side hallway to wait to be sorted. She left, telling them all to stay until she returned.

“What house do you think you'll get into?” Draco asked quietly the moment the professor left. Harry simply shrugged before asking where Draco thought he’d be placed. “Slytherin, of course. My whole family is Slytherin,” Draco replied confidently.

“Not a witch or wizard who went bad that wasn't in Slytherin.” A voice called out from behind them. Turning, Harry and Draco saw a small red headed boy who was glaring at Draco. “My name is Ron.” The redhead introduced while holding out his hand to Harry. “You don't want to get mixed up with the wrong people. I can help you make the right sort of friends.”

“ I think I can decide who are the right sort myself.” Harry declared as he glared at Ron. Turning back to Draco he ignored the other as he said “ I hope I'm in Slytherin with you.”

They were interrupted when Professor McGonagall entered the hall and ordered them to all follow her. She led them into the Great Hall and to the front where a stool and a ratty looking hat sat. She told them that when she called their names to come sit on the stool and she would place the hat on their heads and they would be sorted.

“Harry Potter” Professor Mcgonagall called out, jerking Harry out of his thoughts. Paling slightly he slowly made his way up to the stool and looked at the teachers before him. After a sharp glare from the pale black-haired teacher he rushed to put the hat on. He listened quietly to the hat debate on where to place him, and although he wanted to comment he decided that the hat knew its job better than he did.

“SLYTHERIN!” The hat called out after a long moment of silence leading the great hall to erupt in whispers. In shock, Harry lifted the hat and made his way towards the Slytherin table. He observed all of them watching his progress before suddenly they started to shout and clap louder than any sorting had received before.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Harry is sorted into his TRUE house, where he find his true family and friends.

Chapter Two

Professor Snape watched as the group of first years were lead into the Great Hall, and against his will, his gaze sought out one child in particular. For a brief moment he feared that Harry Potter wasn’t with the group of children before he saw him at the back of the group. He watched as the boy seemed to do his best to not be noticed, succeeding in a way that spoke of practice. Snape watched silently as the boy walked up to the stool when his name was called, giving him a glare when he hesitated to sit on the stool.

Snape watched in silence as the hat tried to place the boy, getting more impatient as time passed. After all, it shouldn’t take too long to place the boy in Gryffindor like his blasted father James Potter, like father like son as the going said. Suddenly the hat cried out the very last house Snape had ever thought that Potters’ spawn would be sorted into, Slytherin.

Snape was so surprised that his mouth almost dropped open before he managed to regain his composure. He watched stoically as Potter walked down to the Slytherin table, seemingly unaware to the shocked silence the Great Hall was in. Seconds later Severus’ house erupted in an uncharacteristic show of emotion by erupting into the loudest applause and cheering that any sorting had yet to receive.

Turning his attention to the Headmaster, Snape listened to his speech before the food was served. Professor Quirrell attempted to make small talk from his left, and Severus tuned him out as best as he could. Unfortunately, Quirrell failed to realize this and continued to make a one sided conversation

The weight of someone’s gaze fell on Snape’s shoulders half way through the meal, and he looked around discreetly for their owner. In doing so he locked eyes with Potter and watched in shock as the boy’s hand flew to cover his scar. ‘What had caused that, why did he do that?’ Snape wondered as he immediately turned his gaze towards Quirrell, who was still making a bad attempt at small talk.

Just before the students finished the feast and were dismissed Severus managed to slip out the teacher side door to the Slytherin Common rooms to wait for his students. He only had to wait a short time before his students were led in by the Prefects, unknowingly passing him, to the middle of the common room. He watched as the older students were dismissed with the usual short speech before the first years were addressed. He catalogued each first year’s response to the speech before he revealed himself, inwardly smirking at their reaction to his sudden appearance.

Surprisingly the first one to recover from their shock was Potter. Snape thoughtfully narrowed his eyes at the boy, he wasn’t acting like his father at all. ‘Nonsense, he’s in shock and will soon be just like his horrible father.’ Snape thought, trying to avoid thinking about how well Potter had managed to make himself disappear in a hall full of people, all of whom practically worshipped the boy.

“We are Slytherin’s. We are the best of each house, and yet we are persecuted for it. We are smart, loyal, brave and cunning, all without being weak, blindly faithful, idiotically brave and only taking care of ourselves. Outside of these doors we are one, no matter if you hate your fellow housemate, you will side with and defend all other Slytherin’s.” Snape looked directly at Potter when he continued, “Furthermore, I will tolerate no bullying. Anyone who is discovered to do so will be serving the rest of the term in detention with myself, and I guarantee that even though you are all Slytherin’s, you will not enjoy it for one second.” With that done he told them that all rules and dorm passwords would be on the board in the common room, and then he dismissed them all and left to retire to his own quarters.

The next morning Snape went down to the Great Hall early, hoping to get there before any of the students came down to the hall. He slipped through the side door and quickly made his way to his seat. Once there he made up a plate before he felt someone trying to burn a hole into his head. Looking up, he met the gaze of Harry Potter who was looking at him in blatant curiosity. Snape glared before turning his attention back to his food. It only took him a little more than ten minutes to finish his breakfast before he made his escape to get ready for his first class. His first class full of first years who didn’t know how to brew to save their lives.


	3. Chapter 3

Harry woke up early, so early that no one else was up yet. He quietly got out of his bed and got dressed, pausing to pick up his bag and books before leaving the dorm and making his way towards the Great Hall. On his way he managed to completely hide from Peeves, the trickster ghost who liked to get teachers and students alike.

With some uneasiness Harry walked into the Great Hall and sat down at the Slytherin table, gasping in shock as the place in front of him filled with food and drink to choose from. Smiling Harry decided that he wasn’t ever going to go hungry at Hogwarts and dug into the food. He pulled out his books for the day’s classes and began to read the first few chapters again, quickly getting lost between his food and the information.

Sometime later Harry heard a door open and looked up to see Professor Snape walk through a side door up by the teachers desk and sit down to eat. Curious, Harry studied the man, hoping to see something that would tell him why the man seemed to hate him already, if the glares were anything to go by. Suddenly Snape looked up and their gazes locked for all of a few seconds before Snape glared and looked away. Immediately Harry looked down, sure that he had done something wrong. His Uncle Vernon looked at him like that whenever Harry did something wrong or decidedly weird.

Frowning, Harry went back to his books, having finished his food some time ago. He watched his fellow students enter the hall out of the corner of his eye, ignoring everyone of them when they threw him dirty looks. The only ones who didn't glare at him in some way or another was his fellow housemates, and Harry was pretty sure it was because of the speech that their head of house gave the night before.

“Harry, we got to go if we don’t want to be late to Potions. Don’t worry, it’s pretty easy if you pay attention and do exactly as the professor tells us to.” Draco commented when he saw Harry pale at the mention of the class. Draco smiled at Harry before dragging the boy behind him to the classroom, leaving Harry barely enough time to grab his bag and the book that was still on the table.

They quickly caught up with the rest of the first year Slytherins and made their way to the classroom all together. Yet the moment they reached the door the first year Gryffindors appeared and the two group stood across from each other silently before Harry opened the door and walked through.  
The rest of the students, Gryffindors and Slytherins alike, scowled at each other before going inside and sitting at seats on the opposite sides of the room. As all of the Gryffindors began to whisper to each other about rumors that Professor Snape hated them and favored the Slytherins, the Slytherins simply pulled out their books and their equipment before settling down to wait. Harry was the only one to pick up his book and start to read ahead.

The slamming of the doors jerked Harry out of his book and he set it down just as Professor Snape glided through the doors angrily. He immediately launched into his speech and started to take roll call, pausing on Harry’s name to make a sneering comment. During all of this Harry was avidly watching the Professor and practically burning his words into his memory.

All of a sudden the Professor latched onto him, asking him question after question and demanding the answers. After a moment to swallow his fear Harry answered.

“Sir, adding Powdered Root of Asphodel to an infusion of Wormwood make a sleeping potion so powerful it is known as the Draught of Living Death. A Bezoar is a stone, taken from the stomach of a goat and it will save you from the most poisons. And there is no difference between Monkshood and Wolfsbane, they are the same plant, also known as Aconite.” Harry bit his bottom lip in hope as the Professor stared at him with an indescribable look.

Finally the Professor nodded sharply and awarded Slytherin five points for reading before class. At the reward Harry lets out a worried breath that he hadn’t even been aware that he was holding. After that the rest of the class went well, Harry even managed to get another five points for Slytherin when he kept Neville Longbottom, a Gryffindor, from making his cauldron explode from an improperly brewed potion.

Compared to the potions lesson every other class that day was relatively easy and Harry and his fellow First years were exhausted by the end of the day. After dinner and a narrowly avoided fight with Ron Weasley, they all made their way back to the dungeons for the night.


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Harr faints and talks with Snape where they come to an understanding.

Chapter 4

Harry woke the next day just as early as before. He followed the same routine as he did the day before. Yet when he reached the Great Hall he wasn’t the first person there, Professor Snape was. Snape looked up briefly and for the first time, he didn’t glare at Harry. In fact, he looked more curious than anything when he watched Harry sit. 

Harry did his best to ignore the staring, and eventually, he managed to fall into his studies and forget all about the world outside of his books. Harry was reading his potions book for the third time since he got it, although it seemed that his potions Professor hated him he wouldn’t let that affect his newfound love of the subject.

Once again Draco had to drag Harry out of his books on the way to class, shaking his head fondly as Harry began to babble about potions.  
“Harry, you do realize that the potions you’re talking about, we don’t do them until our second year?” Draco asked as the sat in their seats in the Defense Against the Dark Arts classroom. He smirked and held back laughter at Harry’s dumbfounded look, shaking his head as Harry went on to moan about the unfairness of it all.

Throughout the whole of the DADA class Harry and Draco passed notes, having noticed the day before that Professor Quirrell seemed to simply recite the text and add a few stories in about his own experiences. Towards the end though was when Harry began to notice though that every single time that the Professor turned so his back was facing the students he got a small but noticeable pain through his head, staring at his scar.

Harry managed to hold out until the end of class, making a mental note to ask someone where the infirmary was if the pains happened again. But it didn’t happen again, at least not until a week later when they had DADA again.

Halfway through the class, Harry had enough, during a quiet time he managed to get himself excused from the class to go to the infirmary. So Harry, who had never quite gotten around to ask for the location of said infirmary, was stuck asking the portraits for directions. A short time later Harry ran into the one teacher he never wanted to be found outside of class again, Professor Snape.

“And what are you doing outside of class Mr. Potter?” Snape drawled as he fought the slight disappointment that the boy was his father’s son after all. He tried to ignore the small voice in the back of his head, that sounded strangely like the Headmaster, telling him that that may yet not be the case, that Harry might have a good reason.

“Oh, Professor! I’m sorry sir, but I was looking for the infirmary, I can’t seem to find it.” Harry quietly answered, hoping that he wouldn’t get into trouble and would get directions soon, his headache still had yet to fade.

“I will escort you. Mr. Potter, if I find that you are not in need of help, you will be punished.” Snape added when Harry gave him a small smile, part of him hoped that Harry was telling the truth. As they walked along Snape inquired as to why he needed to go the infirmary when he was supposed to be in class.

“I’ve been having these headaches sir, really bad ones. It kinda starts here and expands in waves.” Harry explained pointing directly at his scar. He quickly looked down and missed how Snape paled when he saw that the headaches originated with the curse scar. Harry, however, did not miss how Snape picked up the pace and began to ask him questions. When did they start, how often were they, where did they happen, did the pain lesson or heighten abruptly and if so when, how, and where?

“At the feast actually sir. I didn’t think much of it though when it happened, I just thought it was nerves. The amount of headaches vary depending on the day, sometimes I don’t get a single one, but today was the first time that I’ve had a headache practically non-stop since breakfast.” Harry answered all of his questions and then they were at the infirmary and the Professor pulled Madame Pomfrey aside for a moment before he slipped into what seemed to be her office.

Madame Pomfrey immediately came over to Harry and made him drink two potions that looked like a weak sedative and a weak painkiller before having him lie down on a bed. Within minutes, Harry was lightly dozing in between sleep and awareness, and he became aware of how much pain he’d been in now that most of the pain was gone. In shock, Harry realized that there were people talking next to him and that they seemed to be under the impression that he was asleep.

“ ‘M awake.” Harry murmured, feeling slightly guilty that they were about to discuss something, unaware that he could, in fact, hear them. Silence reigned for a moment before Harry heard Professor Snape’s voice get closer.

“Potter, how are you feeling? Does your head still hurt?” If Harry had had enough energy he would have been shocked by the tone of the Professor’s voice, it was quiet and caring, not it’s usual dry biting sarcasm laced tone. Still drifting, Harry only managed a sort of hmm sound, before he began to fall into a deeper sleep.

“Potter?! Potter, I need you to drink this.” The voice was slightly alarmed and worried as a potion was poured down Harry’s throat. Almost instantaneously Harry was awake and the pain began to come to the forefront of his head again. He looked around and saw three worried and concerned looking people. 

“What happened?”


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

Harry lied down for the second time that night, only this time for very different reasons. This time, he was shocked to learn that not only was his scar hurting him but that it hurt him so badly that with a weak sedative and painkiller his heart slowed down so much that he was unresponsive. The professors had finished explaining and answering his questions and asking their own and left him to rest with an alert on him in case it happened again.

He was grateful that Professor Snape had found him, even though the man seemed determined to hate him for an unknown reason. Harry paused, thinking logically, although Professor Snape and he had never met before, Snape was the right age to have gone to school with his parents. Eyes widening, Harry thought about it, between his mom and dad, everyone was telling him he looked just like James Potter with Lily Evans eyes. It made sense, something had happened between his parents and Professor Snape.

“Mr. Potter? Does your scar hurt again?” Shocked, Harry’s eyes shot to Professor Snape, who was standing not a few feet away with a strange look on his face that was remarkably like concern. Harry nodded before he went to ask, deciding halfway through that he didn’t need to make the Professor angry, and that the question he was going to ask was likely to do just that. Closing his mouth again Harry shrugged before looking away. After a beat of silence, during which Harry thought that Professor Snape had left, the Professor told him to ask whatever question he had.

“Do you hate me because of something that my parents did?” Harry winced at the immediate effect the question had on his Professor. “I’m sorry sir, you don’t have to answer.”

“If I did not desire to answer then I wouldn’t, but… I suppose you deserve to know. If only as a reward for using what little brain cells you have to deduce that my distaste for you was due to your father.” Professor Snape said with his usual scathing tone, but that which lacked the anger that made him seem threatening to his students.

So Snape explained, very briefly, that James Potter had bullied and almost killed him, and that saving him seemed to mean that he shouldn’t be punished. He made plans to further explain, and tell Harry about his mother, over Christmas break.

Professor Snape left Harry alone in the Infirmary overnight with much to think, especially about how he felt about his father having been a bully when everyone else seemed to be under the impression that James was perfect. Harry spent the night growing angrier that the teachers who, Harry gleaned from what his Professor had not said, had known that his father had been a bully and did nothing to punish him for it. 

Harry was released from the Infirmary the next day and for the next few months was subdued. He had gathered that while his intention was not one of arrogance, the joy of freedom that living at Hogwarts brought made him still seem that way in his behavior. So he toned his enthusiasm down, perhaps too much, Harry thought idly as Professor Flitwick sent a concerned glance and a question about his health Harry’s way.

It seemed that his teachers had noticed the decrease in over displays of happiness, and Harry’s lack of friends. Although the last one seemed only to the concern of Professor Snape’s, as all the others were fooled by the pack of Slytherin’s Harry was nearly always surrounded with.

Christmas came and went with no problems, and as usual, almost no presents, unless one counted the fifty-pence piece from his Aunt and Uncle, which he didn’t. In fact, the most exciting thing was learning that not only were his mother and Professor Snape childhood friends but that he had received an invisibility cloak from someone.

Of course, the moment Harry saw what it did and that there was no name on the note he went to his head of the house. During the break he was the only Slytherin to stay, meaning that he didn’t have to worry that some of the older students would ambush him on his way out of the dorm. He made his way to Professor Snape’s office and hesitated before knocking.

“Come in.” Snape’s voice snapped from past the door, causing Harry to immediately follow his instructions without thought.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter Six

Harry opened the door hesitantly, unsure if his Professor was unhappy with him or upset in general. All Harry saw was the Professor marking papers, and he had his ‘Why-did-I-ever-agree -to-teach-idiots’ face on when he usually had it in class when things went wrong.

Snape didn’t have to look up to know that it was Harry who stood silently in front of him. He was the only student who excluded caution without fear. ‘In fact, he always does around adults’ Snape absently noted as he looked up from the moronic papers in front of him.

Harry was shifting back and forth on his feet as he clutched the cloak in front of him. When he realized that his Professor had been silently, but no less impatiently, waiting for him to speak he stepped forward and offered the cloak to him.

Snape raised an eyebrow as he inspected the offered item. Just as the boy was opening his mouth the say something Snape cut him off.

“What am I supposed to do with this?”

“Well, Sir, I thought I should turn it in. I received this cloak which can make me invisible and this note with it. The note wasn’t signed, so I thought it might be dangerous.” Harry pulled out the note and handed both it and the cloak to his still Professor.

Snape could hardly believe it, and James Potter was surely rolling in his grave. His son had given up an item that was perfect for sneaking around the school after curfew, and not only did he give it up, but he gave it to a man who despised his father. Harry might be more like his mother than Snape had originally thought, and he certainly used more brain cells than James Potter.

“You were right to turn this in, but seeing as how it is a family heirloom and is not actively dangerous to those who think before they act, you may keep it. Only if you swear that you will ask me before you use it and if you fail to do so then it better be in a life-threatening situation.” Snape paused, as much as wanted to trust the boy after this he had to make sure that Harry had the motivation to keep the promise. “If I find that you have not asked me and used it for anything but saving your own life, I will make you wish that you were dead. Am I Clear?”

“Yes sir, I understand.” Harry lowered his eyes to the floor and took the cloak from Professor Snape’s extended hand. His eyes flickered up to meet those of the Professors and he offered a shy, small smile before disappearing out the door and down the hallway.

Harry made his way back to the dungeons and gave the password to the Slytherin entrance, slipping through the opening before it was even halfway through. He didn’t bother to make himself unseen on his way back to his room, being the only Slytherin who had stayed for Christmas break.

He folded his new cloak and hid it in the bottom of his trunk under several notice-me-not and Protection spells. While he might be trying to become friends with his fellow Slytherins, and failing miserably, he did not quite trust them to not go through his stuff and take anything that they found of value.

The rest of Christmas break passed peacefully, except for his incident with Ron Weasley. He had overheard the redhead complaining to fellow Gryffindors about the three-headed dog on the third floor. Doing his duty as a student Harry had reported him to Professor Snape. To say that the Professor had been terribly pleased to punish a Gryffindor was an understatement, and he took full pleasure in doing so.

The rest of his break went well and all too soon school started up again and flew by fast. Before he knew it, Harry realized that there were only a few weeks of school left before he had to return to the Dursleys.

Harry tried to not dwell on the thought of returning to his hateful relatives, but as the time to return came closer so to did the thoughts. He became slightly distracted in class, Potions was the only class that he was able to ignore everything outside of the room. He lost himself in the brewing of potions and tried to forget in his free time by researching potions as well.

A week before school ended Harry was pulled aside straight after his Defense against the Dark Arts Exam to talk with Professor Quirrell. The classroom was empty before the Professor turned towards him and before Harry could say anything he was knocked unconscious. His last thought before he completely blacked out was a hope that Professor Snape would find and help him.


	7. Apologies

Hey, everyone. I'm sorry that I've neglected to update. I had a horrible case of writer's block and a lot of stressful things happened to me. Thankfully, I've managed to come out of everything stronger and I'll be working on all of my works, some may be completely rewritten and others may simply get edited. Either way, I will be posting more and I hope you like it all. If any of you have an idea that you want me to incorporate, into a story, message me and I'll let you know if I decide to add it. Thank you all for your patience and support.


End file.
